Disney Bootlegs/Transcript
Video Here ---------------------------------------------------------------\/ [Text in parentheses = actions not spoken or displayed in text.] Jon: 'So, do you think you could run that whole thing by me one more time? About where the light goes, or whatever it is? '''Bootleg Mufasa: 'a bass increased voice Everything the light touches...is our kingdom. 'Jon: '''Say that again, say that to my fuckin' face... '''Bootleg Mufasa: 'same voice style Brother! Help Me! 'Jon: '''Wow, Bootleg Mufasa! You sure do suck, and I wish I never invited you over! music of sorts plays in the background as Bootleg Mufasa's head expands, revealing a smaller version of himself, most likely representing Bootleg Simba. '''Jon: '''I DONT LIKE IT! Okay, look, just as a heads up, I-I think something's wrong with your friend, Bootleg Zazu over there, you might wanna check it out... [A slimy red-billed hornbill fetus is shown, twitching like it has just died) [Bootleg Jacques appears with a scroll attached to his feet) '''Jon: '''Oh, hey! It's Bootleg Jacques! What do you got for us today, buddy? '''Bootleg Jacques: 'voice by "Acapella Group" Tally ho! I come bearing news from the higher ups! Please advise! 'Jon: '''Oh...Thanks... takes off the scroll from Jacques' feet '''Bootleg Jacques: '''You will never know my suffering...forever trapped inside this robotic husk... '''Jon: '''Alright that's great, Jacques. I'll see you later. Jacques departs '''Jon: '''What do we have here? Oh, look at that, a Cease and Desist from Disney! ...Yeah, that's probably about right... Alright! You two! Get the hell outta my house! It's over! distorted music resumes, going back to Bootleg Zazu '''Jon: '''Uuh-hu-huh-huh-huh! Well, unfortunately, Disney's lawyers can get to me a little to easily...but, I will tell you what ''is ''farther from U.S. jurisdiction and far better at Disney bootlegging. extends a pointer, and slaps it to an easel '''Jon: '''China! '''Jon VO: '''Such examples of their bootleggery include "Bear Of The Interest". The self-proported baby's toy, and also HIGH CLASS WEAPON, who farts his, uh, very well-known catchphrase "Please play under the adult inspect to protect". Hey, don't pretend. Everyone knows that one. demo video of the toy is played '''Jon VO: '''THERE IS NOT A ''CHANCE ''I AM INTERESTED IN THIS BEAR!! Yes, even a company like Disney, who was well-known for being very protective of its brands, wasn't exempt from the video game bootlegging phenomenon. Much to their dismay... These games, as usual take all forms and are generally cobbled together producing hilarious results much at a time. bootleg "Finding Nemo" game is shown with the text "LIBERATING LOBSTERS! NEMO, YOU DID IT! '''Jon VO: 'shows glitching footage of a Disney Parks parade, Jon's voice glitching as well. So let's have ourselves a m-m-m-mag-mag-magical d-d-d-d-day… Sh-sh-sh-shall we-e-e? departs The Lion King (The Jungle Book Rip-off on NES) '''Jon: First off, let's have a look at some bootlegs based on the Lion King films. Starting with, quite simply, a game called "The Lion King"! bootleg of "The Jungle Book" for NES rather labeled, "The Lion King" shows up. The title theme of the game plays. Jon VO: '''Hmm, "Copyright, the Walt Disney Company?" Well, at least they were nice enough to attribute it to the right people. title theme, "Bare Necessities," resumes. '''Jon VO: '''Uh, that music. I don't think that's The Lion King... starting scene shows up '''Jon VO: '''MOWGLI begins his journey THROUGH THE LION to find the man village. Mowgli, huh? A tru-true to whole lion, huh? Also, Mowgli's head is down here, WHY IS THIS JUST "THE JUNGLE BOOK"? This is just the "Jungle Book" game for NES with minor things changed! Like, instead of Mowgli it's a bipedal lion that doesn't look like ''anything ''from "The Lion King". Y-you're still ripping off Disney with "The Jungle Book". Why didn't you just rip off a Lion King game? Lion King" for Game Boy shows up. This is some ass backwards logic. Necessities" starts playing again, the lion crouching over and over again in a twerking motion. Jon's face is blank. The lion keeps doing the same motion. '''Jon: '''Welp, if ya can't beat 'em...join 'em. joins in with the twerking lion The Lion King V: Timon & Pumbaa (NES) next game is shown; Lion King 5: Timon & Pumbaa '''Jon VO: '''Okay, next up, we have another one: The Lion King 5. Dunno where 3 and 4 went. I'm sure they'll give some sort of synopsis for those of us who missed out. Timon is really havin' a good time here, okay? You can tell by that mad flailing. In this game, you can select from 3 characters. Timon, Simba, and Pumbaa. Simba and Pumbaa look correct, but Timon has no ears and is wearing a bowtie. Like, what? You got the reference right on the other two, what's wrong with Timon? Oh dear god, it's walking fingers! I mean, have you guys seen the movie? You couldn't have just put something here that wasn't, walking fingers. A lizard, you know. A wild wildebeest. Not walking fingers, it's the main point that I'm trying to make. This game is basically a reproduction of the one for Super Nintendo, but it controls much worse and it's super glitchy. Sometimes you can get farther by manipulating the edge screen and scroll, it's pretty wacky. It's so hard to control, goddamnit! NO! Ah. Out of lives. sees Simba hang himself '''Jon: the tune of Circle of Life Oh my GO-O-O-OD! Oh my God, oh my GO-OD! Jon VO: Are you kidding me? Simba fucking hangs himself when you get a game over? He just steps into a noose. He didn't even kick over a chair. The earth beneath him just gives away! Yes, as you see, The Lion King II (Sega Genesis) Mulan (Sega Genesis) Snow White and the 7 Clever Boys (PS2) living boot with a creepy face appears The Great Bootleg: Hey, there, Jon. Jon: Who are you? The Great Bootleg: I'm the Great Bootleg. Jon: Now, that's hokey! And old JonTron was better! The Great Bootleg: Wanna see something re-e-e-e-e-al bad? Jon: No. The Great Bootleg: Too bad, bitch! barfs up a PS2 disc Dying dying dying death death help barf barf barf barf no one can stop the pain please can you stop the pain? DressUpWho THIS WAS A MISTAKE! Category:Transcripts